Unmentioned interludes
by Bizmarck
Summary: A series of short stories depicting interludes in the canon time stream, between old series and new, hinting at non cannon pairings… some nice fleeting romance.
1. Zutara

This is a fanfiction, read and enjoy...

It had been many years since the fall of the old Firelord and the end of the war. The challenges that the new peace had provided had proven to be just as demanding as those of the old conflict. Time continued to march onwards as each new obstacle had been met and overcome, one after the other.

The young avatar and his friends had remained vigilant and active. Unfortunately, the many varied task that required their attention necessitated the reluctant dispersal of the group. The youngsters had stayed in touch and met together when they could. It seemed a cruel twist of fate that the same circumstances that had brought them all together, now seemed to be doing its best to keep them apart. The bonds of shared experience had proven sturdy, however, and their natural development into young adulthood had only served to strengthen these ties.

Thanks partly to their close friendships and their hectic schedules; puberty had been a mostly smooth transition for the youngsters. It was difficult to get into too much mischief when they were exhausted from all of the tasks expected of them.

These tasks they had been obliged to continue, even at the personal detriment to some individual relationships.

But as they say, "if you can't be with the one you love… love the one you're with."

Circumstance can not be denied… and for open hearted people, intimacy is always close at hand, emotional, or otherwise… if this is desirable or not, is a matter of perception.

The tale of Zuko and Katara -

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror. In front of him was a basin full of hair and shaving scum. He ran his hand over his smooth chin. It had been a while since he had been completely clean shaven.

He felt and looked younger. Zuko smiled for a moment, remembering freer times.

Reality soon returned, however, as he caught a glimpse of his desk out of the reflection of the mirror. On top of it was an unwritten letter to Mai… waiting for him like some sort of nasty medical pill.

Zuko frowned.

Straightening up, he moved across his small guest quarters to the desk. Looking down, he could see a small pile of letters from the beautiful, dark haired assassin.

He ran a finger down a folded letter. It had been almost two months since he had seen his girlfriend last, and that had only been for a short time after the long time apart before, and again before that.

Zuko was sick of writing and receiving letters, it had become so monotonous, even Mai had admitted as much in her own writings. There was only so much you could write, assuming you had the time, and that was a resource always in short supply.

Zuko was troubled, something he had been often lately. That he didn't know what was troubling him was a great source of frustration. But he did know this much, he was definitely not in the mood to write another letter.

Zuko walked out into the hall of the guest quarters, he was only clothed in loose pants and a shirt but there was no need for formalities. The only other diplomatic guest in this quarter was his constant travelling partner over these long months, a close friend and confidant, a master Waterbender by the name of Katara.

Zuko walked down the hall on the way to a larger balcony. Somehow, he just had to get out of his room.

Walking by Katara's door, the young Firelord noticed that it was open just a crack. The room was dark except for a single candle. Zuko stopped. He could see the long athletic legs that belonged to his close friend. She was obviously relaxing in the warm evening.

Hesitating a moment, Zuko was unsure about whether he should bother her or not. For some reason he felt uncomfortable entering her room This was despite often being alone with her many, many times before. There was almost nothing the two didn't share. This closeness was a good thing, wasn't it? Lately it had seemed as if it was too much of a good thing. Something in the back of Zuko's mind had begun to nag him. He had started to feel uncomfortable in her presence. This was one of the things that had been troubling him so.

Frowning further, Zuko decided to push his irritating doubts aside, if he wasn't able to talk to Katara about it, who was he meant to talk to?

Zuko moved over, gently knocking at the waterbender's door.

Zuko noticed that the legs didn't even flinch. Had she been expecting him?

"Come in Zuko" said Katara calmly.

Zuko gently opened the door a bit further and slipped in. Katara's room was as small as his and she was sitting close to the door.

"Hey" he said, a tired smile on his lips.

"Hey" she replied, smiling back.

The two wavered with their eye contact and then broke off awkwardly, as if embarrassed to look at each other. Whatever had begun to make Zuko nervous in the presence of Katara was obviously mutual, and it was building. If Zuko was honest with himself this was beginning to frustrate him more then Mai's absence, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, a seemingly silly question, considering he was already inside the room.

"No, of course not" Katara replied, her shrewd smile indicating that she appreciated the absurdity of the request. Katara had obviously not registered in her tired mind that Zuko had shaved.

Zuko could read the amusement on her expression, and smiled himself, the two had spent so much time around each other that they knew every gesture.

Zuko noticed that Katara was only wearing some loose evening robes, it was too hot for anything else. The nagging sensation came back and he quickly walked past her to a small balcony behind the sitting girl, so as not to have to look at her.

"Finished your letter to Aang already?" he asked, looking out into the lush green hills and the star filled sky.

"No" replied the young woman, "I just couldn't bring myself to write another letter."

Katara frowned. She had been away from Aang, and the rest of the group for that matter, for as long as Zuko had been parted from Mai.

"I had the same problem" admitted Zuko, a frown once again on his face.

A slight breeze played with the transparent curtains that flanked the small balcony.

"I just don't know what to write anymore" Katara continued, "I might as well just send him the meeting minutes."

"Only if he's having trouble sleeping" said Zuko sarcastically.

This generated a slight smile from both young adults.

"Is he going to have a chance to visit any time soon?" asked Zuko with interest, knowing that they had both received letters that day.

"No" said Katara in a defeated voice, "he has too much to do with the new students."

Zuko frowned in sympathy

"What about Mai?" Katara asked, "will she be finished any time soon?"

"It doesn't look like it" replied Zuko looking far into the distance.

The sounds of a sleeping city murmured in the background.

"Strange how things work out" said Katara suddenly.

Zuko half turned around.

"I mean, all of the couples have been split up for so long… only my brother and Suki are still together most of the time."

Zuko didn't reply.

Katar seemed to think for a moment.

"I suppose" continued the young woman, "at least we aren't completely split up. Aang has Toph and we have each other… only Mai has no one…"

"She has Zahvon" interrupted Zuko pointedly.

Katara paused for a second.

"The trader you hired as an advisor for her?"

"The same" said Zuko.

There was a pause, which Zuko knew to mean that Katara expected him to elaborate.

Zuko sighed, knowing that he would have to be honest with his old friend.

"There is a drawback with being completely open and honest all the time, you occasionally hear things you know you can't be angry about, but are anyway."

"They've gotten close?" asked Katara.

"Yeah…" replied Zuko, "I suppose that's a good thing… at least she has someone to talk to, her task isn't any easier then ours."

Katara looked out of the window opposite her.

"You sound jealous."

"I am" the young Firelord admitted, "but no more jealous then you are of Toph."

Katara was taken aback for an instant but then calmed, knowing what Zuko meant.

"Or Aang of you, or Mai of I" she added eventually.

Silence returned.

"This will all be over soon enough" said Katara wisely, "then we'll all be back with the people we hold most dear."

Both Zuko and Katara instantly frowned, as if Katara's words had hit an invisible nerve.

Zuko turned around to lean back onto the railing.

Katara put her arm over the large comfortable chairs backrest so as to be able to turn back and look at the firebender.

The two held eye contact for a moment, seemingly communicating on a deeper level.

"You've shaved" said Katara, happy to find some topic to break the silence.

Zuko smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it was irritating me… it was time for a change."

Katara smiled, he did look a lot younger.

"Back to the young Zuko" she said, seemingly approvingly.

"If only it was that simple to go back… back to the time were we were all together, with the ones we care about."

Zuko held eye contact, his subconscious finding expression for his unheard thoughts.

Katara seemed to react, her eyes wavering and falling. She turned back in her seat.

"You shouldn't look at me like that" she said on instinct.

And there it was… that cat was out of the bag, it was the first time that either of them had admitted that something had changed between them.

Katara's heart instantly began to race, her subconscious was leaking out thoughts she had repressed.

Zuko's mind suddenly focused, as if an unknown chapter to his thoughts had suddenly been made available to him on mass… it was overwhelming.

"How am I looking at you?" he asked, getting back up.

Katara was unable to reply, her own thoughts overwhelmed with what was suddenly storming into her consciousness.

"You know what I mean" she replied.

Zuko took a step forward.

"I'm not sure that I do" he replied, "all I do know is that something between us has changed"

Katara remained silent, looking at the ground intently.

"Nothing has changed" the young woman mumbled, "everything has changed…"

Zuko's thoughts were a mess, he was trying to repress thoughts while seeking out others.

"What happened? We used to be able to talk about everything… and now its just, awkward."

Katara didn't reply, which frustrated Zuko further.

He turned to look out into the night's sky.

"I thought we were meant to be close friends"

"That's the problem" said Katara suddenly.

Zuko turned

"We've gotten too close" the girl continued, a silent tear rolling down one cheek, "and the people we are meant to be close with, are too far away."

Zuko blinked a few times. Looking at the back of the chair he seemingly knew on instinct that his close friend was hurting.

With a concerned frown on his face he walked between the chair and the door, closing the door while gently lifting Katara's chin with his other hand.

She looked into his concerned, honest eyes as he gently rubbed away the stray tear with his thumb.

The two exchanged a week smile.

"This is what I mean" Katara said honestly.

Zuko seemingly hesitated. At first it didn't seem odd to him at all that he was touching Katara's face, but now that he thought about it, the two had begun to exchange a lot of physical contact lately.

Seemingly coming to a conclusion he pushed on and stroked her hair with his hand as a kind gesture before removing it.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with doing this…" he said, seemingly in an attempt to convince himself.

"It's more then that…" said Katara.

"I think I know what you mean" said Zuko, walking over to the window in front of Katara.

"When you said before… that we would soon be with the ones we hold dear. One of my first thoughts was possibly not having you near anymore, it hurt as much as missing Mai..."

Katara looked at the back of the young firebender, a frown on her face, she knew that she felt the same way with her conflicting emotions between Aang and Zuko.

"Is that wrong?" she asked, trying to defend her similar position.

"I'm not sure" he said, "I don't know…"

Katara got up, moving over to the young man by the window.

"It shouldn't be wrong to care for someone…" she offered as she walked up to his side.

"You're right… it shouldn't" he agreed.

Katara had moved quite close on instinct so that when Zuko turned to her there was only the smallest gap between them. Starlight illuminated their features as the looked deep into each others eyes.

Without hesitation, and on seeming command form their subconscious, the two leaned towards each other, embracing in a tender kiss. Tensions melted away as the two simply enjoyed the contact of the other. The two held the moment, breathing in the scent of the person who had been so close, but never this close.

On mutual consent the two broke off, turning to look out into the night sky. Both leaned against the windowsill. Katara's hand on Zuko's

"The problem is…" he began.

"When you care for two people…" Katara continued, finishing his sentence for him.

Zuko intertwined his fingers with Katara's, giving hers a reassuring squeeze.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, still looking out at the horizon.

Katar moved so as to lean onto his shoulder, once again supporting each other.

"A good question" she said, "a good question."

End.

Next up... Toph and Aang


	2. Taang

The tale of Aang and Toph

Toph ran the last few meters as the rain began to pour down. She entering the large archway of the recently reopened air bender cultural archives located in the northern airnomad complex. Thanks to the thunderstorm, it was already pitch black outside except for the occasional flash of lightning that illuminated the almost empty courtyard.

Most of the other inhabitants were on the other side of the northern air temple celebrating the opening of the library she had just entered. It had been a lot of work and everyone had pitched in, so it was no surprise that all were now celebrating within the large dining hall. The only exception to this was the one airbender who had lead the whole construction, and who was in fact the leader of the settlement, a young man by the name of Aang.

Toph shook her long hair loose and tidied herself up a bit. Not that the young earthbending master was worried about her looks or anything, not even the journey through puberty into a an attractive young woman had helped on that score, it was just more convenient to have her long hair in order and out of the way.

With the rain pouring down behind her, Toph wondered if there was any way back without getting completely saturated by the downpour that had set in. But then again, the thought of being stuck out here alone with Aang was of no concern to her. She knew she could always rely on her good friend for fun and amusement, assuming she could get the workaholic to tare himself away from whatever serious matter he was currently working on. But in all these years, Toph had become especially good at doing just that.

Toph bounded up the stairway to the third story. The building was pitch-black, as no one else was there, but this was no concern to her. Toph suddenly froze, deciding it was a perfect opportunity to try something.

Aang sat at a small illuminated desk in a corner of a small room. Rain hit the closed window pains in front of him rhythmically. Absorbed in his task, he barely looked up to register the new noise. Instead, he grabbed a new scroll so as to start a second index.

The young man diligently scribbled away. He seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing.

Toph took great pains to hide her movement. She snuck her way around the corner, trying to sense for any signs of Aang's awareness with her earthbending.

Aang was only a few steps in front of her. Toph hesitated, waiting for another thunderclap before she would pounce on him. Before she could, however, Aang suddenly spoke.

"Don't make me airbend you out the window" said Aang matter of fact like.

Toph deflated as the thunderclap suddenly sounded.

"Damn it Aang" she said with a huff after the loud rumbling had stopped, "I wanted to be 'twinkeltoes' for once."

"You should have started to sneak a little earlier, I felt you running up the stairs" he said, not turning around, though it was clear that he had a cocky smile on his face.

Toph smiled shrewdly.

She walked up beside him, leaning over, and on, his shoulder a bit to get his attention.

"The burden of teaching a prodigal student too well" said Toph with an over emphasized sigh, "I'm just too good a teacher, that's my problem."

Aang smiled. He easily took Toph's weight and continuing to write.

He sniffed the air momentarily.

"Been celebrating?" he asked, smelling the punch on Toph's breath.

"I only had a glass or two" she replied, leaning more forward so as to be a nuisance, she was far from being intoxicated. Her attempt to inconvenience was to no avail, Aang was now a young man, significantly larger and stronger then her physically.

"And that's what you should be doing" Toph continued, "celebrating with the rest of us, not sitting around up here."

"Just a few more things I have to do" Aang replied, writing away.

Toph gave up her position on her friend's shoulder and moved to lean against the desk.

"There are always a few things you have to do" she stated, "and they can always wait… and it always takes me to remind you."

Aang finally stopped what he was doing when Toph leaned over, her arm cutting across his.

Aang looked at his friend.

Pushing back with his feet, his char slid back a bit.

Aang smiled.

"And how do you always know when that is?" he asked.

"I can tell" replied Toph with a smile, "I bet you haven't shaved again."

Toph reached out to touch Aang's face, she rubbed her thumb against the stubble that was just managing to appear on the surface of the young mans cheek.

Aang sighed. He also moved his hand to sweep a stray lock back from in front of her face.

Toph didn't remove her hand form the side of Aang's face.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked "It doesn't make a difference where my hair is."

"I just like to look at your face" replied Aang with kind sincerity.

Toph blushed ever so slightly. It wasn't as if she never received complements… it was just that the ones from Aang always made her go ever so slightly red in the cheeks.

This was something Aang knew, which made giving honest complements all the more fun.

Aang's kind nature endeared him instantly to almost all he came across. There was practically one who didn't enjoy and cherish his light hearted company, particularly considering the time constraints the young Avatar was under. Toph knew however that Aang always saved extra time for her, there was no need for this, but he did it anyway, and it meant a lot more to her then she would let on.

The two pulled their hands away.

"And why do you always have a need to touch my stubble when I don't shave?" Aang asked teasingly in reply.

"That's easy" replied Toph with a smile, "I like to think that it was partly my training that finally made a man out of the twinkletoes… I just like to confirm it occasionally before you go back to your baby face."

Aang laughed.

"Not a fan of smooth faces then?" he asked teasingly.

"I never said that" replied Toph suggestively.

The good natured teasing and mild flirtation had become a hallmark of their close relationship. Toph's high spirits and playfulness was a good offset to the continual pressures on Aang to become a responsible adult too quickly.

Though Toph had developed on from her tomboy youth, she was still not one to talk about her emotions. This was the complete opposite to Aang who freely expressed his love for his fellow human being openly. As much as Toph occasionally found this embarrassing she secretly cherished it deep down. It was her own inability to express it back that, unknown to her, caused the greater frustration. But as with all feelings, these too eventually found expression; and Aang was good at interpreting feelings, even ones as cryptic as Toph's.

"Come on, let's go mud canyon sliding" said Toph suddenly.

"Now?" asked Aang questioningly.

"Of course now, its pouring outside, perfect conditions."

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Aang questioned.

"What kind of a question is that?" dismissed Toph, "would you prefer to sit in here with your work, you need to have more fun Aang, just go for it like when we were younger, you still have plenty of time to be an adult later."

"We are adults Toph" Aang reminded her with a smile.

"I know that" the young woman dismissed, "and we still have lots of fun… now stop your arguing and let's go!"

Toph jumped up and grabbed the airnomads arm, trying to pull him out of the chair.

"Don't make me use earth bending" she warned good naturedly.

"Ok, ok" Aang submitted, there was no use arguing with her when she was like this, and any way, he needed a break.

It was many minutes later as the two were hurtling their way through the torrential rain in pitch blackness.

The moist ground made earth sliding easier and the two raced up and down canyons, slaloming between trees, banking of cliffs and jumping between obstacles as they raced from peak to peck. The two were saturated… and having a ball.

"Yeah!" shouted Aang as he skidded up the side of a cliff, using a bit of water bending to bank back down before earth bending again at high speed through the sparse forest.

Toph slid closer nearby, a large smile on her face.

"No water bending avatar!" she yelled through the rain.

"Not that I need it to beat you!" Aang shouted back with a cocky smile.

"Oh, that's it!" Toph shouted back with mock annoyance.

"First one to lone rock!"

"You're on!" shouted Aang.

The two immediately swung downhill to make a beeline for the large obelisk further up the canyon.

Toph and Aang crisscrossed each other's path as they attempted to slalom their way up the canyon at high speed, exchanging good natured banter as they went. The rain had turned the small creek into a torrent and manoeuvring was difficult.

Aang broke right to avoid the rushing creak and the steeper walls of the canyon.

The young man smiled as he saw that he was increasing his lead.

Toph grinned devilishly. She stayed on her more difficult path, knowing that the riskier move was the only way to beat Aang.

Aang doubled his tempo for the final dash as he saw Toph take the shortcut.

Toph picked up speed and climbed rapidly up a slippery shear cliff. She had to push off momentarily to avoid a waterfall and her momentum carried her clear. She shouted triumphantly as she pulled off the dangerous move and headed straight towards her objective with a reckless heist. The creek had burst its banks, however, and Toph quickly lost contact with the ground as she suddenly found herself aquaplaning. Falling forward into the mud, she slid to a halt at the base of her objective.

A few moments later Aang came to a stop next to her.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Aang as his friend the mud monster raised form her shallow puddle.

"Laugh it up fly boy" said the mud heap with a big grin, "I still won."

"That you did" confirmed Aang with a smile.

Toph suddenly sneezed.

Aang stopped his laughing just in time to see Toph shiver.

He too was incredibly cooled down after travelling through the rain at high speed, despite their sturdy all-weather clothing.

"We had better head back" suggested Toph.

"It's too far in this rain" said Aang, "we should dry off and heat up first."

The young airbender nodded over to a small abandoned Temple structure nearby that would provide shelter.

"You worry too much" said Toph, but then sneezed again.

Aang raised an eyebrow, which Toph could sense, even without her earth bending.

"Fine, fine" she said.

A few minutes later, and a combination of all four element bending had resulted in the two youngsters sitting in dry clothes around a small fire in the cave like shelter of the temple ruins.

Toph sat close to the fire in an attempt to warm up. Despite being dry, she was still shivering a bit.

"Still want to head straight back?" Aang asked, taking a seat by his friend.

"Very funny." replied Toph, still shivering, "maybe it was a bit late in the year to canyon slide in the rain."

Aang smiled. He cherished Toph's reckless mannerisms. It was an inexplicably valuable outlet for the stressful formalities that he had been burdened with. The carefree adventure seeking boy he once had been, had long been buried with demands and responsibilities… but Toph, more then anyone else, always knew how to dig that boy back out. Toph was indeed a tough nut to crack, but once you got past the prickly façade she had a heart of gold. It was one thing to appreciated similarities in another's personality, it was entirely something else to cherish their differences. And this is what circumstance had allowed, and this is what had brought them so close together.

Aang water bended some rain nearby so as to make a sphere of water float in front of him. Not having any cups, he simply heated the water over the fire to warm it up.

"Here, drink this" he said.

"Drink what?" asked Toph, unsure what he was referring to.

Aang moved closer, sitting to her side.

"I just heated up some water, its floating just above my cupped hands… drink it. It'll help warm you up."

Toph felt around in front of her, touching the edge of the floating shear.

"Brilliant" she said with a smile.

The young woman leant forward to drink the floating sphere out of the air.

"And just the right temperature" she added.

Aang leaned to the side, still close to Toph, looking at the fire.

"Looks like all those years with Katara rubbed off on you."

Aang smiled.

"What, the water bending?"

"Looking after people" confirmed Toph, her voice softer.

Aang smiled, though it wavered slightly.

Having been in each others presence for so long the two could sense the slightest emotional change through their earth bending. It was sometimes as if they could have a complete conversation just by reading each others emotional state.

Toph's mind began to itch, once again she had a desire to thank Aang… but for what? She wanted to talk to him but felt restrained, as if fighting her own nature. What she really wanted to do was tell him how much he meant to her, but every way her mind came up with a way to do this was fraught with doubt… Toph was not the soppy emotional type, but that didn't stop her having emotions, it just caused them to be stashed away somewhere. And the problem was, her storage area was running full, and thoughts were beginning to leak.

In Toph's mind she examined the earthbending silhouette of Aang more closely, he really had become a hansom young man, caring for everyone. She also sensed some doubt in him.

"Thinking of Katara?"

"Yeah" Aang confirmed, though Toph couldn't help but notice that her friend's pains had dulled over the months of separation.

"Time dulls all feelings at least" Aang confirmed a moment later, "unfortunately… even the good ones."

"It won't be forever" Toph said in an effort to comfort him, this was not her area of expertise, and both could sense that something was slightly off with her sincerity. As it was so slight, Toph had hoped that Aang had not sensed it and blushing slightly.

Toph knew instinctively that more time with Katara naturally meant less time with her, and despite being genuinely happy for her friends, she couldn't help but be slightly hurt by the idea.

"At least I still have you to keep me company" Aang said good naturedly, ignoring the slight indication from his friend. He threw an arm around his friend and gave her a brief half hug. Though Aang was, by training, very intuitive and thoughtful he often oversimplified things a little too optimistically to maintain his cheery outlook, this was another area were Toph's cold realism had been a valuable counter.

Toph rolled her eyes. This was typical Aang, good natured and honest to the last, if a little naive by choice. She found it very heard to admit to herself how much she had gotten to enjoy his company, his friendship.

"But it's not the same, and it wont be the same… later" said Toph eventually. She sounded slightly dejected somehow, despite trying heard to cover any unwanted emotion leaks.

Aang looked at the young earthbender sitting next to him.

Being forced to realise that things probably would change, he began to asses his relationship with Toph on a different footing. Sweeping aside his daily good natured mindset regarding his friend, he was himself surprised at how deep the feelings suddenly went, she would indeed be much more of a loss to him then he had allowed himself to believe. Looking at Toph more closely, he again realised what a beautiful woman she had become… this, he had always known, but now, there was a slight revision to the thought

"I don't know about that Toph, after all this time together I'd have to honestly say that you're one of my favourite people to spend time with…" Aang found himself suddenly saying.

Though it was the same old words, the added depth that he had uncovered delivered the words with a whole knew intensity, it was as if his voice had changed.

Toph tilted her head a bit, allowing Aang to catch a glimpse of her beautiful emerald eyes as they flickered in the firelight.

He found himself suddenly adding, "…and a very attractive woman at that."

The change in tone and the feelings behind it were instantly felt by both. It was Aang's turn to mildly hesitate. Their honesty flirtation and candour suddenly exposed a slight rip in Aang's logic. He was suddenly unable to deliver the same complement without the hidden meaning, which now, uncovered, gave greater depth to their daily banter. He really had meant only the most honourable of intentions, but it suddenly became obvious to him that honourable or not, the numbers amounted to the same thing, when seen under the slightest changes in light.

Toph felt the hesitation and change in Aang's demeanour, realising the implications immediately. It had been impossible for her to see past Aang's daily façade, and to be honest, she had never realised that she had been secretly looking. This realisation would have been a shock enough in itself, however, her own secretly held thoughts saw the opportunity too, and decided for her that now was the time to act. Like some type of unstoppable trigger, her subconscious flooded her mind and grabbed control of her actions. Toph was by nature not one to hesitate and it seemed obvious to her heart at least what had to be done, much to her own shock.

Toph suddenly leaned to the side and used her free hand to turn Aang's face so as to guide herself in for a kiss.

Aang was surprised for only a moment. His own subconscious instantly overrode his reflexes to insist that this was a natural development of events, despite what his muddled mind thought of the matter. Aang's conscious mind melted away as he began to return the kiss, moving his free hand to cup the side of Toph's face tenderly. The one kiss turned into a few more kisses, as their subconscious's tenderly expressed their buried mutual affection physically.

Toph slowly pulled back, feeling Aang's breath against her skin. Aang looked into her large green eyes, once again sweeping away some hair.

The thoughts that had been put on hold began to sweep back into the picture.

Toph could sense the growing confusion in Aang.

"Toph…" Aang began to say.

Toph raised her hand, covering his mouth.

"I don't want to here it" she said bluntly.

Aang hesitated.

Toph lowered her hand.

"Let's just enjoy the moment, ok? We'll have plenty of time to discuss it later."

Aang smiled, there was simply no arguing with her sometimes. He nodded, the kind honest expression returned to his face as the thoughts left his mind again… there really would be enough time later.

Toph gave him one more quick kiss before she shuffled back a bit, laying down on her side to use Aang's lap as a pillow.

Aang also made himself more comfortable. Leaning back against a rock, he absentmindedly stroked Toph's hair. He had a slight smile on his face. His mind was free of thoughts as he watched the fire play, heard the rain fall, and felt the warmth of his good friend as she leaned against him.

It was simply beautiful.


	3. Mai OC

The tale of Mai and Zahvon

Mai splashed some water onto her face from of the fine stone washbasin she was in front of. Leaning over the dark pool of water, she looked down at her reflection in the moonlight as it slowly immerged from the reseeding ripples.

Fixing her hair a bit, she stood back upright. Looked around at the dark, gorgeous natural spring, she sighed, it really was a stunning complex. The perfectly manicured pool was surrounded by lush trimmed vegetation and a generous covered pavilion on three sides. The private pool was luxury of the highest grade. Hot and cold running water, immaculate fittings and wooden furniture as well as being open to the night's sky, there was a reason she had enjoyed her nightly outings to this place of tranquillity to relax and think.

But even the most beautiful of settings loses some of its magic in the long run. And though Mai had been able to let the stress of the day's activity melt from her each evening, she had been unwilling to contemplate certain doubts that had begun to formulate in her mind. She had hoped that they would melt away with the rest of her thoughts… but in the long run this had only served to heighten the matter, until facing it was unavoidable.

Mai was by nature not one to shrink away from her thoughts, she had matured considerably from the youth that could not express her emotions. This was not to say that Mai had turned into Ty Lee, her daily demeanour was still calculating and reserved, simply no longer overly cold and uncaring. Mai chose when and how she expressed herself and to who. For those that knew her, this was enough, and for those who could not see beyond her calm expressions to the depths beyond, she had little interest or need in educating them.

Mai was a realist at heart. She knew that her thoughts and emotions had logical reasoning buried within their midst. And this had allowed her to order her mind to her satisfaction. There was, however, always a few left over, those whose reasoning stood in conflict with other thoughts, those whose logical base, though honest, were unsatisfactory.

These could be dealt with logically enough, in the short term. It proved difficult however if circumstances kept reinforcing these matters incessantly, which was the case now.

Mai looked around the natural pool to make sure that she hadn't left anything out of order. She had been here much longer to unwind tonight then her usual outings, unfortunately, to no greater success; her thoughts were still not in order.

Being a very warm evening, she only had her light bathrobe and towel with her, so there was no chance she had left anything behind.

Opening the simple lock of the sliding door, she prepared to enter the walkway that would lead to her room in the guest quarters of the government building complex.

Softly closing the sliding door, the young firenation lady turned to see the source of her minds discontent. A young man was sitting in the moonlight next to an ornamental pond in the small alcove of the covered walkways. He was only wearing some loose pants and a towel, he had obviously also wanted to use the bath.

"Mai?" he said softly in recognition.

Mai hesitated as he gathered his towel and walked towards her. She had just made it to the railing when he walked up.

"Zahvon" she greeted with an uncertain smile. She had not been expecting this meeting and was having trouble composing herself.

"I was wondering who else was using the private pools at night?" he continued with a disarming smile.

"You also go every night?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, "It's not every day a humble traveller and trader like me gets to spend a night in such surroundings, I'm going to make the most of it."

Mai smiled.

"It's a great place to unwind isn't it?" she said.

"Sure is… I might advertise the high lakes of the Earthkingdome often, but this place definitely has its charms."

Mai smiled again, she was always at ease around her continued companion for these last few months, and indeed now her close friend.

Mai looked out at the pool. The young man could sense her unease.

"Is everything alright?"

He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Mai couldn't decide weather to flinch or relax, two conflicting emotions springing up at once. Instead, she simply tensed up. Something Zahvon could feel.

"Well that didn't have the desired affect" he admitted, removing his hand.

"Is it something I did?" he asked a moment later.

"No…" Mai shot back quickly, though it trailed off, indicating something else entirely.

"No" she repeated more confidently, placing her hand on his hand, which was leaning against the railing, for a moment.

She looked into Zahvon's eyes with sincerity. He replied in kind with kind concern.

"Is it something with Firelord Zuko?" he asked.

"No" continued Mai as she looked back out into the garden. Again there was a lot of meaning in the two letters.

Zahvon looked out as well, leaning against the railing.

"I wish this was all over" Mai said wistfully.

Zahvon tensed up, the words triggered in his mind thoughts that had also been welling up, once this was over they would separate, they had been together for some time, it would be quite a change.

Mai sensed his unease in the still of the night and turned her head.

"I understand" he said, his voice slightly hurt.

Mai frowned, reading meaning into his words.

"I can't say I entirely feel the same way" he added eventually.

Zahvon looked into Mai's eyes, again there was a lot of hidden communication.

"I think it would be for the best" Mai said softly, again with heavy meaning.

"You're right… of course" Zahvon said eventually with a weak smile, reflecting on the moment.

Mai smiled, that's what she would miss most about the young man, his cheerful rationalism was a rare thing.

Zahvon's expression seemed to turn to more serious matters and he turned to the young fire lady.

"I think a decision has to be brought forward in fact, for everyone's well being."

Mai stood back upright, half turning towards him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Zahvon calmly raised his hand to the side of her face.

Mai didn't resist, having no reason do doubt his actions. She simply turned to face him

"Forgive me my lady…" he said.

Mai was about to ask for what when he kissed her.

Mai was in no position to counter, and didn't even dream of doing so. She had secretly wanted the kiss as much as she had convinced herself that it was not the right thing to do.

Circumstances again had ambushed her and she was powerless but to enjoy the unexpected, but seemingly hoped for moment.

The two did not embrace, simply lingering with this single personal contact between the two.

Zahvon slowly broke the lingering kiss, looking deep into the Firenation eyes to share an intimate moment.

Without another word said, he moved to the side. Brushing past her standing form, he picked up her left hand in his right, drawing it back as he took a step onward.

Both of the young adults tilted their heads lightly with sad expressions, knowing what had just transpired.

"I will leave tomorrow." he said softly, glancing back a bit.

The touch of their fingers lingered as both hesitated to break the contact. After a long moment, Zahvon allowed his momentum to break the contact. He walked on to the bath entrance.

Mai turned back too look out at the small garden, hearing the door slide shut behind her. She took a deep breath of the cold evening air, letting it out slowly. Her expression was sad, but pleased. She still had a lot to think about, but it was definitely a step forward… and in which direction that was, she was sure she could decide for herself.

And there you go… with the new Atla continuation coming up it's pretty much a nail in the coffin for any shipps other then canon… which is not a bad thing in itself… I, however, liked the idea and the challenge of sneaking in something that would allow for more personal interaction between non cannon pairings that would not necessarily disrupt the cannon timeline.

I like a bit of turmoil, romance and phsycology, and descided the poor charecters of Avater would be my victems for a quick short story grouping.

It was a lot of fun to draw and to come up with the subsequent stories for these drawings. (drawings on Deviant art account of the same name) I deliberately left the endings ambiguous and not to heavy to allow everyone to think of the outcome they liked. As far as I am concerned af ter the first mutual kiss the original tension is broken in any case, what the charecters do from there, is up to your imagination.

It was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read for you all.

As for the OC and Mai, I just added that to give balance, can't have poor Mai, missing out on all the fun/heartache! He he he. A description of the OC can also be found on the deviant art account

+ Fav and let me know what you think… if this sort of think is popular I might do more short stories in the future. ^^

Thanks, Biz.


End file.
